The objectives of our proposed work are to perform peripheral T and B lymphocyte enumerations on patients with ocular cicatricial pemphigoid, Mooren's ulcer, scleritis and episcleritis. We are thereby attempting to determine if there are alterations in lymphocyte proportions in any of these diseases that can be correlated with the stage of the disease or the response to therapy. In addition, we are studying T and B lymphocytes in the ocular tissues of patients with these diseases to determine the relative proportions of these lymphocytes and if there is a preponderance of either one of them.